harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Julia gets into a fight with Molly
Vickie Paisley's daughter, Julia, comes to town and hits the ground running dealing with Molly. Bill Wolfe: "This is Harpers Falls. The first part of Harpers Falls is brought to you by Lemon Fresh Joy. The dishwashing liquid that cleans right down to the shine, so you can see yourself." A young woman with dark hair and an air of rebelliousness got off of the greyhound bus. Her rebellious air clashed with her somewhat sedate outfit. However, she had an air of confidence too. Her name was Julia Cannell and she had arrived in Harpers Falls to make a name for herself after many years of trying to find herself. She walked down Scituate to Wheeler's Department Store. From the last letter she had sent to her mother, she was living in Harpers Falls and working at a local department store there. And Wheeler's seemed to be that place indeed. Jeff Wheeler, one of the owners saw Julia come into the store. "May I help you?" he asked. "I'm looking for my mother, Victoria Paisley Cannell," Julia said. "I think she is here," Jeff said, "I'll buzz her office. May I ask who this is?" "I am Julia Cannell," she said, "her daughter." A minute later, Vickie came from Women's fashions, "Julie?" she said tentatively, "Oh my goodness, Julie, darling." She hugged her daughter in full view of the store. "Uh, Mom," Julie said uncomfortably, "please." "I can't help it, honey," she said, "I am sorry for the embarrassment. When did you get into town?" "A few minutes ago," Julia said, "I just got off the bus a few minutes ago." "Have you eaten?" Vickie asked. "I'm actually trying to find a place to get something to eat," Julia admitted. "Well, the Harpers Falls Cafe is on the next street," Vickie said, "I think you'll like it. They have some excellent soups there." "I thought so too," Julia said. "All right, I will try that place." Meanwhile, Sheila was reading a magazine in the hospital, and the phone rang. She picked it up, it was Anyssa's friend, Susannah Lucas calling. "Sheila?" Susannah said, "How are you doing? Anyssa told me what happened." "I am fine, Susie," Sheila said, a trace of her old grin on her face, "it was a very mild blockage, and they caught it in time." "That is good," Susannah said, "after a few weeks of recouperation, maybe you and Anyssa could come to Somerset and spend some time. Things should be better come around that time, and late Spring in Illinois would be sensational." "You know," Sheila said, "by then, I should be cleared for travel, and that would be wonderful. I may just take you up on that." "How's Vickie?" Susannah said, "I've been wondering how she is?" "She's fine, Susie," Sheila said, "she and Aunt Patricia came to visit me. They are doing wonderfully." "Sounds great," Susannah said, "I've had Mom and Dad come up to take care of things while I recoup." "How's Ellen?" Sheila asked, "Hope she is all right." "I think she is," Susannah said, "she's taken to things rather well." "I am glad," Sheila said, "I think I am going to get some rest and probably have some lunch later." "OK, Sheila," Susannah said, "I'll talk with Anyssa later on, and maybe call you later on." "I am fine with that," Sheila smiled, "thanks, Susie. I'll talk with you later." "You'll be fine, Sheila," Susannah assured her, "trust me on that one." "Thanks, Susie," she smiled, "see ya." Sheila hung up the phone and went back to sleep for a while. (Mid-Break Announcement. Bill Wolfe: "Stay tuned for the next part of Harpers Falls.") Bill Wolfe: "And now the next part of Harpers Falls. This part is brought to you by Ivory Soap, you get a pure and natural kind of clean when you lather up with Ivory." Julia walked down Scituate Avenue as she drank in the beauty of the town she now lived in. She hadn't even thought of where she could live. At present, Vickie was living with Patricia and her family. From what her mom had said, Patricia had lost her husband and her daughter. And the woman who did that murder was sitting in the Supermax prison in the Law Enforcement Center. She walked into the Law Enforcement Center and was given a pass to walk down the hall to the SUpermax cell. Molly gloated and laughed at Julia. "Who the hell are you?" she scoffed, "Not that it matters to me!" "Who I am is not any of your concern," Julia snapped, "My mother told me about you! You are the monster who tears people's lives to shreds! I will NOT allpw you to ruin my family's lives, and I am warning you, you harm ANYONE in this town again, and I find out about it, you will be on the receiving end of a very harsh beat-down!" Molly laughed, "Try it, you stupid pig," she crowed, "I'll destroy you with no compunctions!" Julia glared at her, "I think you underestimate me!" she said, "I know what you did to my family, and to others in this town! I am not stupid! I read the papers. My father was a newspaper editor, I will have you know!" Molly threw her tray at the plexiglas wall, and ignored her. Ignore me at your own peril, Wainwright, Julia thought grimly, you may think of me as a piece of trash, but you will find out that I can harm you if you cross my family and friends again! Meanwhile, Sheila was resting. She had had a fine conversation with Susannah, and it was good that she could understand what was going on. Her aunt June was busy sitting in the chair and watching the news. June went to the door and got her lunch. Sheila would eat later. After all that happened, it was time that Sheila realized that she had to take it easy, and not to deal with Molly. A couple of hours later, Marilyn, Ashlea and Marcia came in after they got off work. June had gone home to help Dylan and Alex with their dinner. Most everyone in town were waiting on tenterhooks to see how Sheila would recover. What will happen next? *Now that Molly had been served notice by Julia, what will she think of how to deal with her? Bill Wolfe: "Join us each weekday at this time, for the continuing story of Harpers Falls." Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila